Charlie's Daughter: After Owning The Factory
by alexisgal
Summary: Okay. Charlie and Vanessa Anne Hudgens have a baby. Vanessa dies leaving Charlie with the baby. What will happen when they are kicked out of the factory the day the baby was born? Read and find out.
1. The Story

Charlie was waiting to tell Willy the news. Then Vanessa came over. "Charlie, it's Willy. You can tell Willy anything." "Yeah, but I'm foureen, and you're not." "Just go!" With that, Vanessa Anne Hudgens pushed Charlie into Wonka's working area.

"Hello Charlie!" Willy said. "Willy, Vanessa has something to tell you." Charlie said, looking at his feet. He ran outside and told Vanessa what he said. "Hey, Mr. Wonka!" Vanessa said when she walked in. "Miss Hudgens how do you do?"

Vanessa said, "Okay let's cut the chit chat." Mr. Wonka looked confused. Vanessa was at the factory as a guest and also because for some weird reason, she and Charlie were dating. He knew Vanessa had good manners. But, "let's cut the chit chat"?

"Willy," Vanessa said, "I want to tell you something. She came closer to Willy with each word she said. She leaned and whispered in his ear. Willy looked confused. "What exactly does that mean?" "Willy, I'm gonna have Charlie's baby."

"You're joking!" Willy said. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. He didn't find the strength to say anything but, "How sweet." _How sweet? Where is that coming from? _He thought as he heard Vanessa look at secret-things-that-weren't-so-secret. For example, his cane, his birth certificate, and a picture of him and his father. He knew one day Charlie's child would need these things.

As he thought of where he came up with 'how sweet', Charlie was telling his parents. They looked as if all Charlie said was "I'm a baby" instead of "I'm the father of a baby Vanessa will have". How? They thought. We told him not to, but he did anyway.


	2. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
